


Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 2 - Co-Workers

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Airhostess!Chloe, Airline AU, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2019, Co-workers, Day 2, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, pilot!beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Beca is a pilot.  Chloe is an Air Hostess for Barden Airlines.Basically they work together.





	Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 2 - Co-Workers

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week 2019 Day 2 - Co-workers.  
> This is very quickly written and I haven't really read over it. Let me know if you hate it or if I've made some hugely terrible boo-boos.

_'Now boarding flight crew on flight 354 to Florida. All flight crew to the aircraft please.'_

The announcement overhead sent the newest Air Hostess for Barden Airlines jumping to her feet, nervous anticipation and excitement coursing through her veins. Before today she hadn't really met many of her new colleagues. She knew from the flight schedule today that she was the only newbie on the crew today. Her partners today were Stacie and Aubrey, she already knew the blonde from her induction into the Airline and the training beforehand. Aubrey was tough, no nonsense but fair and Chloe appreciated that she was true to herself. Stacie she would meet today and it was excitifying (Chloe liked making words up ok? Exciting and terrifying was excitifying).

She stepped with purpose, almost skipping in her heels, dragging her travel suitcase behind her over to the departure gate. Greeting the staff manning the gate with a friendly wave, she strode past them to enter the plane. Before reaching the plane entrance she stopped shy of it and took a deep calming breath, remembering to tone it down so she didn't scare her colleagues away straight away (it's happened before, she knows not everyone is ready for her perky, positive attitude all of the time). She straightened her shoulders and tried to portray an air of self-confidence and then boarded the plane.

Her fellow hostesses are already preparing things for the flight and notice her fairly quickly. Stacie (she assumes) takes the lead and steps forward to greet her and maybe flirt? Chloe's not too sure about that but she responds enthusiastically before also turning to Aubrey and extending the welcome. The 2 women couldn't be more opposites from her first impressions of Stacie and what she already knows of Aubrey, but she has a good feeling that they will get along swimmingly.

Chloe packs her luggage away in the crew quarters (basically a cramped space away from the passengers) and gets ready to assist with preparation when she hears someone running down the entryway and a few swear words tossed out along the way.  
  
"Shit fuck shit! I'm here everyone, stop panicking," the new arrival shouts, partially out of breath and brushing her long brunette locks out of her face.

The newcomer's eyes widen when she spots Chloe, her mouth hung open enough to allow several flies and possibly a small bird to fly in there and nest if they really wanted to (but there was never any chance of that in the plane, especially parked on the tarmac and not flying with the doors wide open). Chloe's not sure if she just wasn't expecting her to be there or if the short (adorable) brunette was suffering some sort of minor seizure.

Aubrey interjects with a sarcastic remark, "Nice of you to show up Mitchell. I was afraid we might have to leave without you."

Seemingly knocked back to reality from that the brunette (Mitchell apparently?) retorts smugly, "I'd love to see you try Posen. You couldn't fly this plane even if you had my keys." She finishes her statement with a jingle of the keys in her hand before crossing her arms across her chest.

Taken aback by the new knowledge that this woman is the apparent pilot of the plane (though to be honest the uniform difference and the pilot cap should've be a slight indicator), Chloe attempts to will her eyebrows down from her hairline and introduce herself to her newest colleague. In all of her previous Airline's, she's _never_ had a woman pilot before; it was kind of thrilling for her.

"I'm sure the auto-pilot does most of the work for you anyway since you are too short to reach the buttons Captain Midget. I mean Mitchell," Aubrey claps back again. Surprisingly they are both trying to contain their small smiles, the edges of their lips curving the slightest giving it away that there is no malice intended in their little game. Stacie rolls her eyes at the two of them and waves between them as an indicator that it's enough.

"Shut up you guys. Beca, allow me to introduce this gorgeous specimen joining our crew today. This is Chloe," Stacie says as she puts an arm around Chloe's shoulders and uses her left arm to sweep up and down her body as if presenting her.

She holds her hand out to shake Beca's and when their hands grasp, she feels a sense of calm and warmth flow through her. Beca seems like a confident person (albeit maybe not very punctual) and if Chloe's eyes are working correctly (they are), she is the hottest pilot she's ever met. Technically dating or fraternizing with co-workers is 'frowned upon' according to her training… but that doesn't mean she can't possibly just flirt a little surely?

"Hey Chloe, I'm Pilot and I'll be your Beca today," she says with a smile which drops once she realizes that she stuffed her line up. "Uhh sorry, I mean I'm Beca and it's nice to pilot you." She sees Beca roll her eyes at herself as she sighs and gives up trying to get her sentence right. 

Chloe giggles and there's a twinkle in her eye at having this effect on the smaller woman. "Nice to meet you Beca. Will you be needing your hand back to fly the plane?" she asks sweetly, trying to sound innocent but really just wanting to tease the pilot. They stopped shaking hands a while ago and are now just holding each other's gently (it definitely would've been awkward if it were anyone but Chloe).

Beca sounds surprised and releases the red head's hand before apologizing. She seems to be quite flustered and decides to scurry away into the cockpit to gather her thoughts (and likely scold herself for turning into the stuttering mess she became in front of the beautiful air hostess).

Stacie winks at Chloe knowingly before Aubrey starts getting demanding about their preparation and they continue working.

* * *

About 2 hours into the flight, Aubrey puts Chloe in charge of serving the pilots and checking if there is anything they need. Giddily Chloe bounces into the cockpit but is unprepared for how different a professional, in-charge Beca would look when sitting in her pilot seat. Her voice calmly reading out co-ordinates and instructions to her co-pilot and copying back information from the flight towers was so different to the flustered, nervous Beca she met earlier. It feels like she almost has to steady herself on the wall before her legs buckle with the intensely overwhelming heat that runs through her body.

It takes a moment before she hears Beca call out to her. "Sorry what?" she offers (a little lamely if you ask her).

Beca smirks and repeats herself, "I said, what do you need Chloe?"

She clears her throat and smooths her hands down her shirt before she cuts to the chase and takes their orders for snacks and brings them water. Apparently Beca can fluster _her_ just as easily as she did earlier.

* * *

When they land, the crew depart the plane together and allow the cleaning crew to take over. They head over to the airport lounge to relax and have a drink together and welcome the newest member properly to the team.

Chloe can't help but catch Beca's eyes throughout the afternoon and while she enjoys getting to know her whole crew, she also kind of just wants a little one on one time with Beca to get to know her a little.

The night stretches on and ever the ethical worker, Aubrey suggests that they call it a night to allow appropriate rest time before their flight tomorrow afternoon. Beca looks to be the last person to leave the lounge so Chloe intentionally slows down gathering her stuff to time it with her. They start walking towards the hotel side by side slightly behind the others before Beca asks, "So how was the first flight with Barden?"

Chloe looks to her with a gentle smile, "Oh it was excellent. Best pilot I've ever had."

Beca smirks before replying, "Well technically you haven't _had_ me yet but I'm glad you enjoyed it."

It must've been the drinks because she would never normally be this brazen. Something about Chloe put her at ease though, like she could do no wrong. It also seemed to be well received by Chloe if the invitation she received to spend the night eating room service in her hotel room was anything to go by.

Some say that dating a co-worker is a bad idea, but those idiots never had Chloe Beale around to date.


End file.
